What's My Name
What's My Name 'is a song from Descendants 2, only this time it features Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo in A New Evil Team and Wet Leader. Appearances * Uma '(Main Singer) * Captain Drake (Tertiary Singer) * Negaduck (Tertiary Singer) * Romeo (Tertiary Singer) * The world (mentioned cameo) * Disney Junior Club (silent) Lyrics Uma: :Villains, all hands on deck :Callin' out to lost boys and girls :I'm getting tired of the disrespect :We won't stop 'til we rule the world :It's our time, we are next :Our sails are about to be set :You see nuthin' yet Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: ' :''Tell 'em who's in charge :So they don't forget '''Uma: ''What's my name (x2)'' Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: '''Uma! '''Uma: :Say it louder :What's my name (x2) Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: ' Uma! '''Uma: ' :Feel the power :No one's gonna stop us :Soon the world will be ours :What's my name (x2) :What's it (x2) :Say it loud '''Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck (chant): ''Uuuuuuma!'' Uma: ' :''All eyes on me let me see 'em '''Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck (chant): ''Uuuuuma!'' Uma: ' :''What's it (x2) :Say it (x2) 'Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: ' :Uma, Uma, la, la, Um-, Uma, Uma, la, la, Uma (x2) 'Captain Drake: ' :She's the queen of this town :She calls the shots :You know who she is :She don't need to wear no fake crown 'Negaduck: ' :Stand up to her, you don't stand a chance :It's our time, we are next :Her crew's as real as it gets 'Romeo: ' :The worse now is the best :And leaving us here Will be the last regret 'Captain Drake: ' :What's her name 'Negaduck: ' :What's her name 'Chorus: '''Uma! '''Uma: ' :Say it louder 'Romeo: ' :What's her name 'Uma: ' :What's my name '''Chorus: '''Uma! '''Uma: :Feel the power Uma, Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo: ' :''No one's gonna stop us :Soon the world will be ours 'Uma: ' :What's my name (x2) :What's it (x2) :Say it (x2) 'Captain Drake: ' :You know what they say :Bad guys have all the fun :Never learned how to count :Cause we're number one 'Negaduck: ' :Ready, here we come :We always get our way :It's a villain's life, every single day '''Chorus: '''Yeah! '''Romeo: :She's the captain, we're the first mates :Enemies seasick can't see straight Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck:'' '' :Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook :Uma's so bad, they burned if they look Uma: ' :''Burn me (Ha, ha. Ho. Look. Come on!) 'Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: ' :What's her name (x2) 'Chorus: '''Uma! '''Uma: ' :Say it louder :What's my name (x2) 'Chorus: '''Uma! '''Captain Drake: ' :Feel the power 'Negaduck: ' :No one's gonna stop us 'Romeo: ' :Soon the world will be ours 'Uma: ' :What's my name 'Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: ' :What's her name '''Chorus: :Uuuuuuma! Uuuuuuma! Uma: ' :''All eyes on me, let me seem them 'Chorus: ' :Uuuuuuma! Uuuuuuma! '''Uma: :What's it (x2) :Say it (x2) Chorus: ' :''Uuuuuuma! Uuuuuuma! 'Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: ' :Ooh, say it louder '''Chorus: :Uuuuuuma! Uuuuuuma! 'Uma: ' :Ooh, say it louder! :What's it (x2) :Say it (x2) 'Chorus: ' :Uma, Uma, la, la, Um-, Uma, Uma, la, la, Uma (x2) '''Uma, Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo: '''UMA! Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Villains